


Tsunami

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio invite Storm à épicer davantage leur relation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Commencée pour le Femslash February (favorite sci fi pairing), continuée pour la Femslash Week (thème : Kink/PWP) et achevée pour la WoCtober (Woman Of Color October). 
> 
> Tout est à Marvel, et en l’occurrence, plutôt à Chris Claremont.

Au début, leurs relations sont vanillées, en dépit de la violence avec laquelle elles se sautent dessus, s’arrachent leurs vêtements, se prennent à même le toit de béton d’un immeuble. L’adrénaline rend le sang de Storm bouillant, malgré le contrôle habituel qu’elle exerce sur sa température corporelle, et les vents se déchaînaient autour d’elles. Elles roulent à terre dans une tornade d’assouvissement et d’émotions mêlées, le cuir contre la peau, des coups de dents, parfois.

En y réfléchissant bien, pas si vanille que ça, en fait.

Aujourd’hui, c’est apparemment parti pour être la même chose, et pourtant… Quelque chose d’électrique et de puissant flotte dans l’atmosphère, Storm aspire à quelque chose de différent, d’encore plus excitant, mais elle ne sait pas bien quoi. Le désir forme une boule fluide dans son bas-ventre ; de temps à autres, à intervalles réguliers, des éclairs strient le ciel gris. À chaque fois que ça arrive, Yukio rejette la tête en arrière et en rit, puis l’embrasse passionnément.

Elles sont dehors, le visage fouetté par la bourrasque. Le métal froid de la rambarde du toit s’enfonce dans le dos de la mutante. Lorsque, non contente de posséder sa bouche, Yukio lui glisse également un genou entre les jambes, elle ne peut s’empêcher de gémir sourdement. Elles halètent de concert quand brusquement, la jolie Japonaise rompt le baiser.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais, murmure la voix rauque de la rônin, est-ce que tu voudrais qu’on épice un peu les choses ? » Et de mimer un geste obscène de la main, celui d’un fouet qui s’abat.

Les grands yeux clairs de Storm s’écarquillent de stupeur. Elle sait bien que cela existe, a parfois vaguement fantasmé à ce propos, mais n’aurait pas pensé essayer. Pourtant, maintenant que l’occasion lui est offerte, cela l’attire, cela la tente terriblement.

Yukio joue avec la boucle de sa ceinture – enfin, la fausse, celle qui ne sert à rien. Les filles sont toutes deux couvertes d’un barda de chaînes, fouillis à piques, entrelacs de tanneries. Comme tous les novices (car quelque part, c’est une punkette débutante), Storm en fait un peu trop et se surcharge, d’où ces trois courroies dont deux ne retiennent même pas ses leather pants. En attendant, son amante s’amuse avec.

Niant les barrières de cuir, son doigt audacieux se glisse derrière les deux ou trois bandes de tissu, entre le pantalon moulant de Storm et sa peau, et vient titiller au plus sensible, pressante.

«Tu n’as pas répondu, chérie », continue sa voix éraillée. Les caresses continuent et la mutante gémit sans retenue.

« Si tu veux pas, c’est pas grave, on fera comme d’hab’. J’vais pas te forcer. »

Après s’être mordillé la lèvre de réflexion, elle accepte en hochant de la tête. « Si. Mais pas ce soir.

-Évidemment. Ça demande de la préparation, ces trucs-là… Tu préfères dominer ou être dominée ? demande-t-elle abruptement. Moi, ça m’est égal, j’aime bien les deux. »

Il lui faut du temps pour répondre. Dominer, comme dans la vraie vie, où elle est harassée de responsabilités, de tâches et de devoirs ? Non. Se soumettre, c’est se libérer.

« Très bien, répond Yukio, son sourire de plus en plus vaste. Et ton safeword ? »

Devant le regard plein d’incompréhension de sa partenaire, Yukio lui explique : le mot qu’elle prononcera si ça va trop loin, si elle a vraiment mal ou peur, si elle ne veut plus. Tout s’arrêtera. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose de peu commun, qu’on ne risque pas de crier dans la jouissance ou dans le jeu de rôle comme « Non » ou « Par pitié ».

Que veut-elle choisir ? Une couleur, un animal ridicule, le nom de quelqu’un qui représente la sécurité ?

« Pas le mien, bien sûr ! » s’exclame-t-elle en riant mais les yeux très sérieux. « Ce ne serait pas amusant. »

« Shadowcat », décide-elle après un temps de réflexion. Kitty représente l’enfance, son aspect protecteur et maternel ; l’innocence, aussi. Autant d’éléments qui n’ont pas leur place ici et qui suffiront à rompre la séance.

« Okay babe », acquiesce Yukio avec un sourire mutin, et en réponse, elle se mort les lèvres d’anticipation.

*

Elles se retrouvent bien plus tard, un autre soir, dans le petit appartement un peu minable que loue Yukio en plein centre-ville de Tokyo.

Cette fois-ci, le jeu est codifié, pas spontané – encore qu’il leur reste une confortable marge de manœuvre ; leur relation a toujours été hors des sentiers battus, après tout.

Mais il existe un scénario.

D’abord, elles luttent. Sensuellement, cuir contre tissu puis, lorsqu’ils sont déchirés, peau contre peau. Storm fait exprès de perdre. Et tandis qu’elle tombe au sol, elle sent non seulement ses fardeaux du quotidien s’envoler, mais aussi un plaisir inattendu la cueillir au creux des reins.

Perte de contrôle.

Elle porte l’un des bijoux que Yukio lui a offerts récemment, un collier de cuir orné d’un anneau métallique. La prise idéale pour l’attirer tout près de ses lèvres, mais lui refuser le baiser tant attendu. Ororo gémit.

Le cuir de son collier la transcende. La soumission la place dans un état d’alerte, éveille ses sens restés endormis si longtemps. Elle se sent plus puissante, plus invincible qu’en tant que déesse même. Inquiète par les conséquences potentielles de son état sur le climat, elle rive son regard à la fenêtre. De gros nuages gris y tournoient. Puis elle se tourne vers Yukio, vers son beau visage aux traits hiératiques, transcendés par la domination.

« Baisse les yeux ! » l’enjoint-elle sans douceur.

Le baiser ne lui est pas refusé, cette fois. Mais il s’accompagne ensuite d’une secousse, puis d’une série de coups portés à des lieux non douloureux, juste humiliants. Et Ororo se surprend à en réclamer davantage, à lui murmurer « Frappez-moi encore »… mais c’est à ce moment précis que son amante s’arrête.

Elles sont allongées sur la moquette défraîchie, la mutante sur le dos, coincée contre son amante qui dévoile ses canines avec une expression carnassière. Leurs vêtements ne sont pas tous allés valser – pas encore. La plupart, certes, mais il reste suffisamment de tissu en place pour priver leurs corps de se toucher d’une manière trop satisfaisante. Et les mouvements violents de bassin de l’Asiatique ne font rien pour améliorer leur frustration mutuelle, bien au contraire. Cette dernière garde pourtant un self-control impressionnant. C’est peut-être l’entraînement de ninja, ou l’expérience, mais en tout cas c’est excitant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, commente-t-elle d’un ton nonchalant, que tu en sois digne. »

Storm sait ce qui lui reste à dire : un flot de supplications abjectes, qui explosent dans sa poitrine en même temps qu’elle les exprime. Une façon particulièrement perverse de parler, de poser sa voix altérée par le désir (elle n’a pas à le feindre, cela sourd d’elle comme le sang d’une plaie), de bouger lentement. Elle affirme que justement, elle ne vaut rien, que c’est un honneur, que sa vie n’a aucune valeur et qu’elle la lui remet avec joie… Mais elle se fait brusquement clouer au sol.

« Assez ! » et l’espace d’un instant, elle a peur de le faire mal, de déplaire à Yukio, qu’elle dise le signal ; mais non, fausse alerte, c’est encore le jeu. D’un mouvement agile et lascif, elle inverse leurs positions respectives. Cette fois, c’est elle qui toppe.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire », l’enjoint sa maîtresse en la flattant comme un étalon fidèle. Alors elle la déshabille lentement, maintes fois retardées par des coups bas, qui lui embrasent les reins. Maintenant, elles sont nues, vraiment nues contre le sol rêche, ce qui n’a aucune importance car elle se sent comme au-dehors d’elle-même.

Après tant de douloureuse et délicieuse attente, la vulve de Yukio lui est enfin révélée, dans sa splendeur épilée, couronnée d’un petit piercing à son sommet – son ‘peircing du triangle’ ainsi que Yukio le désigne.

Elle l’a déjà remarqué auparavant, ce charmant bijou de fer ; lorsqu’elles se sont frotté l’une à l’autre de maintes manières, il venait la stimuler de manière fort plaisante, promesse intime de plaisir. Il est agréable à suçoter, également. Son propre blason, lui, s’orne d’une toison de neige, à la même teinte que ses cheveux en iroquoise, non teints.

Ororo sollicite le précieux clitoris de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Elle s’applique comme une écolière, prise par les cheveux ou traitée de putain. Seulement, elles ne vont pas jusqu’au bout de la jouissance, parce que la ninja a une autre idée en tête.

*

Ses mains sombres lui sont liées dans le dos, maintenant.

« Pas encore de chaînes, assène Yukio d’un ton vicieux. Tu ne les mérites pas, pas encore. »

Et là, la partie d’Ororo qui n’est pas entrée en transe entend, comprend : C’est dur, les chaînes ; pas pour une première fois, mais une prochaine, peut-être qu’on essayera.

En attendant, ses mains sont liées derrière le dos par un solide nœud. Une simple traction du bras de la part de sa dom et voilà qu’elle se retrouve à genoux, le visage au niveau de son fourreau lisse, surmonté de ce délicieux bijou.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? » lui aboie-t-elle.

Elle lui lèche donc son intimité dans cette posture dégradante mais ô combien excitante. D’abord, elle se contente de suçoter la petite perle du clitoris, en avalant presque la boucle de métal qui l’enserre. Yukio grogne, la prend par les cheveux, l’oblige à en faire davantage ; et elle sent une boule compacte de désir se former au creux de son ventre, se diffuser en elle. Mais tout s’arrête avant que sa partenaire n’ait joui – Ororo le sait car elle le lui dit.

« Pas si vite. Toi d’abord. »

Sa voix est rauque, épuisée d’avoir frôlé la jouissance. Elle passe une main appréciatrice sur sa joue – peut-être pas assez jouée, peut-être trop tendre, mais les mots compensent.

« Tu es à moi. »

Elle la renverse en arrière, un sourire dominateur et malicieux aux lèvres. Saisit auprès d’elles un impressionnant sex-toy, monté sur des lanières afin de le fixer sur la taille. Le met lentement en place, avec délectation, tandis que son amante inexpérimentée la dévore du regard. Lui jette un :

« Je voudrais t’entendre supplier avant » qui provoque des ravages en elle, rien qu’à cause de l’anticipation.

Elle se lance alors dans une antienne lancinante sans queue ni tête. Il lui semble que cela dure des minutes entières et que la Japonaise en savoure chaque mot, en dodelinant de la tête et en la caressant, de plus en plus intimement. La sève monte. Enfin, un grand éclat de rire sauvage révèle à son amante qu’elle a atteint son but. Elle lui mord l’oreille, joueuse.

« Tu le mérites. »

Elle la prépare avec une langueur indécente, en frottant son propre sexe contre le sien, puis de ses mains. Storm se convulse, s’abandonne, éprouve une chaleur infernale qui se diffuse du bas à tout le reste du corps ; elle voudrait la serrer dans ses bras mais ne peut pas, à cause des liens qui la retiennent. Le pourtour de sa vulve offerte se gorge de sang. Les dents de Yukio marquent sa peau d’ébène, ses ongles vernis de noir lui griffent sa chair tendre, sa bouche ne se rassasie jamais. Alors qu’elle a l’impression d’être arrivée au sommet du plaisir, le sexe factice la pénètre brutalement, avide, et la remplit d’un orgasme dévastateur.

« Tu gémis si fort… Toute la ville t’entendra, catin. »

Nouveau roulement de tonnerre. Elle est en train de perdre le contrôle, d’amasser une tempête, elle doit y prendre garde… Au-dessus d’elle, Yukio rue sauvagement et se cabre. Le contact du caoutchouc l’excite terriblement. Elles se sentent toutes deux emportées par des vagues, d’intensité différentes, et les éclairs qui s’abattent sur la cité résonnent de sa joie libératrice, sauvage.

Son intimité prend, enserre, absorbe, masse intimement le dildo de plastique. La tempête se déchaîne davantage tandis que ses jambes en tremblent. Son corps tout entier est secoué par une vague de plaisir inédit, sa bouche gémissante s’ouvre en un O de jouissance. Un tsunami lui traverse la colonne vertébrale, et tout retombe.


End file.
